


I'll Be Good

by goodguymercy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Submissive Julian, ambiguous gender of mc, bottom Julian, could have a strap on or a penis so enjoy as you please, i think thats it really haha, not really knifeplay but adding as a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodguymercy/pseuds/goodguymercy
Summary: Fun times with Sub Julian. I have no excuses.





	I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just saying it here, this was a lot of fun to write and if you want more or even just want to chat, my tumblr is @goodguymercy . Feel free to come say hello!

         My hand collides hard with Julian’s ass, the sound obscene in the small, dark bedroom. Julian stumbles forward, a sharp gasp falling from his mouth. I part my lips in satisfaction, watching him writhe against the bed. His fingers knot in the sheets next to his face, wrists bound by red rope to the bedframe.

        “Is that enough Jules?” I softly brush my hand over the red mark blossoming on his cheek. It elicits a moan from him, barely whispered through the teeth biting his bottom lip.  

        “M..more.” He groans. “Please.” His voice is needy, the sound producing shivers of excitement in my belly.

        With a smile, I lean down to kiss him, stroking his reddened cheek before sharply smacking it again. A moan breaks through the kiss, loud and uncontained as Julian’s back arches down. He pushes his ass out, seeking some form of contact other than the empty air.

       “Another.” Julian mumbles out.  

          A smile forms on my face, and I oblige his request, giving him another spank, even harder than the first two. Again, his back bows invitingly for me.  I brush my finger over Julian’s entrance, smirking at the way it tensed from the touch. A low whining noise sounds from his throat, ass following the fingers that pulled away for another smack.

          On the sixth time, I ease up on Julian. My fingers travel to brush over the pale, freckled expanse of the doctor’s shoulders, feeling them go pliant under my touch. Julian looks dreamy, crimson hair falling across his face, warm and pink with blush in the firelight. His gray eye is hooded, dark lashes slightly wet but still focused on me.

        “You’re doing good. So good for me, aren’t you?”

              Julian replies to the praise with a shy smile, kissing my fingertips when they caressed his cheek. It was endearing, the way Julian craved to be touched so sweetly, and yet to be pushed so hard to the edge.

             Slowly, I trace the lines of his body, from his ribs down to his sharp hip bones, resting there while I position myself behind him and pull his hips up. I smirk, eyeing the red prints on Julian’s rear, hands spreading across each globe. His skin is like fire to my fingers, warm to the touch and impossibly alluring. Biting my lip at how shamelessly Julian presented himself, I dip my head to kiss the red marks. Needy mewls escaped him below me, desperate in their desire. They only increased in frequency when my kisses traveled to the center, against the puckered flesh that tensed from the slightest contact.

             With a smirk on my face, I tease him with my tongue, just enough to get a reaction before I stop to collect a small jar of oil from the stand next to the bed.  Leaning to whisper into Julian’s ear, my fingers rub the slickness over his entrance.

             “What do you want Julian?” My voice is low and breathy, yet smooth like honey. It tickles Julian’s neck, sending a shiver through his body that I felt in my own.

            “M-more… whatever you’ll give me.” He mumbles, barely coherent as he rubs his face against the pillow below him.

            “No.” My finger stops it’s teasing. “Tell me what you want.”

            A pinched frown sets itself on my face when Julian tries rubbing himself against my fingers. With a soft, quick spank I stops his probing, hearing a low whine in response.

           “Be good and tell me.” I murmur, lips brushing against the slope of his ear. Julian trembles beneath me at the command, unburying his face from the sheets to stare at me with a desperate expression.

           “I want you inside me. I want you to take me until my entire body aches.  Until I’m so marked everyone k-knows I’m y-yours.” He mumbles out, knuckles white as they grip the sheets harder. “(Name), I’m yours.”

           I smile, warmth spreading through my chest as I begin to insert my fingers slowly, taking my time despite Julian’s obvious eagerness. Once my palm was flush against pale skin, I draw them out only to thrust them back in. Julian jumps in response, releasing a series of moans when I repeat the action. A steady rhythm is set, punctuated by the sounds of my fingers sliding in and out of him.

           “N-now. I n-need you now.” Julian gasps out shortly after the increase in pace, once he was relaxed and slumped against the bed.

           I slide my fingers free, and wipe them clean on the sheets. Gripping onto the toned flesh of Julian’s thighs, I urge him to turn his body. He helps by shifting his hips and turning his torso over to watch as the ropes pull his joined wrists above his head.  

           I take in the view once he’s splayed on his back, broad chest rising, covered with a sheen of sweat. His torso is long and defined, lines pointing towards the cock hard against his belly. A blush darkens his cheeks, dipping down his neck and spreading onto his collarbones.

          Kissing him roughly, I rut against the sensitive skin between his legs. The grasp on his thighs is hard enough to bruise, but his only reaction is satisfied teasing. Angling myself just right, I start to push into him. His body provides little resistance, but I still proceed slowly to let him get accustomed to the width. Julian tenses, hands pulling at the ropes above him, eye screwed shut as he clenches around me. Once fully inside, I pull out and slide back in. Julian moans, hands straining against the ropes when I start to roll my hips. His ankles dig painfully into my thighs, urging where his hands cannot.

         My lips find his easily, making messy kisses that trail into bites along his neck. He sighs when I suck a little harder, drawing a purple mark onto his skin. I feel his arms tug at the ropes again, fingers curling in their wish to explore.

         I pause for a brief moment, reaching to the nightstand once more to grab a small knife that rested on it. I sever the rope quickly, and watch his long fingers stretch. In my hurry to put the knife back, it almost cuts my finger, and a dark idea strikes me.          

        “You said you wanted to be marked, you wanted to be mine?” I ask, voice an octave lower than before.

        “What are you…doing?” Julian mumbles in a daze.

        Without hesitation the knife slides across the palm of my hand, blood immediately welling from the wound in a fat, dark stream. I throw the blade to the ground, uncaring as I watch Julian’s features shift from confusion to pleasure. 

        “Making you mine.” I moan slightly from the pain, roughly shoving my hands into his, fingers wrapping our bloody palms together.

        Julian’s face twists into that of ecstasy when the curse starts to transfer the wound. Ignoring the slight stinging, I snap my hips into him.  He hisses, but he reacts as expected, back arching until I had slid entirely inside him. A shiver runs through me at the sight of his head thrown back, throat exposed to my teeth and tongue. I make quick work of his neck, sucking and biting darker marks into the pale flesh.  

          One of his hands breaks free from my grasp, and I growl as I feel his fingers scrape a trail across my back. When I thrust deeper, he tenses around me, growing taut as a bowstring.  I speed up, punching into him so hard that the bed shakes beneath us. A loud cry escapes Julian below; his thighs starting to quiver around me and his knuckles glaring white from how hard they were clenched.

           He’s close, I can feel it in the way he trembles with overstimulation, how everything is just too much and not enough for him. Y hand swipes blood across his thigh as I pull it up, delving my tongue into his mouth. His returning kisses sloppy and uncoordinated, but it hardly matters when he’s just so perfect against me. I roll my hips just the right way, hitting his prostate, and after a few moments of tense shaking, he goes rigid below me. I feel warmth coating our bellies, and the cry Julian makes as he comes is almost inhuman. Words pour out of my mouth, moaned profusively as I push him through his orgasm.

         “You’re so beautiful Julian. Gods, I could keep fucking you just to see your face when you come like this.” I snap into him and he’s shoved closer to the headboard. “You’re so good for me aren’t you? So. Damn. Good.” Each word is punctuated with a thrust, and what I planned to say is lost as I feel my own orgasm hit me with a force that had me gasping. Electricity runs through my fingertips all the way to my toes that curled in pleasure. Delivering a few weaker thrusts, I feel the tension leave my muscles. My chest heaves, matching Julian’s breathing.

          He’s practically angelic in the low light, blush still coating his cheeks and chest, his lips parted and full to beckon for a kiss. His eyes slowly regain clarity, pinpricks of tears at the corners. He flashes a weak smile, and I return it, resting my forehead against his with a soft laugh.

         Sliding out of him pliant below, I use my discarded shirt to clean his release off of us, enjoying the way he still beamed at me, expression warm and dazed. Once we were cleaned sufficiently, I curl up behind him and wrap my arm around his ribs. Despite his taller stature and broad shoulders I knew he loved to be held, to feel skin on skin. He holds my hand up to his lips, kissing where the cut used to be. I smell his wild, messy hair, the scent familiar and sweet.

          “Did you mean it?” He whispers, not turning his head. “When you said I was good?”

          Warmth grows in my chest, and I guide his face to give him a soft kiss. He trembles against me, dark brows furrowed and eye closed.

         “Yes.” I murmur, pulling back and giving him a smaller, quicker kiss. “I meant every word.”

         He smirks, turning to position himself against me, allowing my thigh to slip between his so I was flush to his back. Languidly, I brush my fingers over the jut of his hip, feeling the fuzzy lure of sleep behind my eyes. Our breathing evens out and as I was just entering the hazy place between wakefulness and a dream, I hear him mumble something.

        “Told you I’d be good.”

        I manage a weak, tired smile against his shoulder. Nuzzling closer, I breath out a quiet laugh onto the skin of his neck.

        “You already were.” I whisper.


End file.
